The Queen's thoughts
by Sailor MH
Summary: Tämä on OneShot Neo-Queen Serenityn ajatuksista. Crystal Tokyon kuningatar pohtii menneitä. Olen Senshi/Shitennou-fani, joten tässä on maininta Crystal Tokyon kuninkaallisen perheen henkivartijoista.


Neo-Queen Serenity seisoi parvekkeella ja katsoi aamuista Crystal Tokiota. Kaukana nouseva aurinko valaisi kaupunkia samalla, kun taivaalla olevat tähdet himmenivät vähitellen, kunnes niitä ei enää näkynyt.

 _"Minut tunnetaan Neo-Queen Serenitynä, mutta kun ystäväni puhuvat minulle, he käyttävät sitä nimeä, jolla minut tunnettiin ennen kuin minut kruunattiin",_ kuningatar ajatteli. Hän kosketti pitkiä, valkoisia hiuksiaan, jotka oli kammattu saparoita muistuttavalle kampaukselle. Hänen päässään oli hopeinen tiara, jonka keskellä oli timantti. Hänen yllään oli valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa ja hänen vasemmassa nimettömässään oli sormus, jossa oli timantti. _"Olin ennen Tsukino Usagi ja olin normaali koulutyttö._ _Mutta kaikki muuttui sinä päivänä, kun tapasin kissani Lunan. Luna antoi minulle muodonmuutos-rintaneulan ja minusta tuli Sailor Moon. Minun oli vaikea uskoa sitä todeksi, mutta vain vähän sen jälkeen, kun olin ensimmäisen kerran muuttunut Sailor Mooniksi, kuulin Naru-chanin pelokkaan äänen. Ryntäsin huolissani pelastamaan häntä youmalta, joka oli aiemmin naamioitunut hänen äidikseen. Kauppaan saapui monia naisia, jotka olivat aiemmin ostaneet koruja Naru-chanin äidin kaupasta. Naru-chanin äidiksi_ _naamioitunut youma ohjaili kyseisiä naisia heille myymillään koruilla. Minua pelotti kamalasti, kun ne naiset yrittivät hyökätä kimppuuni ja aloin itkeä. Itkuni aiheuttamat energia-aallot rikkoivat liikkeen ikkunat ja kimppuuni hyökänneet naiset pyörtyivät. Youmakin peitti molemmat korvansa käsillään. Tuolloin Tuxedo Mask-niminen mies saapui kauppaan ja hän käski minun lopettaa itkemisen. Hän oli tosi rohkea, mikä sai minut rauhoittumaan. Luna neuvoi minua koskettamaan tiaraani. Tottelin Lunaa ja tiarani muuttui bumerangiksi. Huusin Moon Tiara Boomerang ja heitin tiarani kohti youmaa. Kun tiarani osui youmaan, youma muuttui saveksi. Vilkaisin uudelleen Tuxedo Maskia, joka ryntäsi pois paikalta. Hän näytti tosi komealta mustavalkoisissa vaatteissaan ja hänen naamionsa vain lisäsi hänen salamyhkäisyyttään. Tunsin punastuvani"._

Kuningatar käänsi katseensa taivaalle:

 _"Myöhemmin tapasin Mizuno Amin, luokkani älykkäimmän tytön. Näytin hänelle Game Center Crown-pelihallin, jossa kävin mielelläni. Ami-chan pärjäsi hyvin Sailor V-pelissä ja sai muodonmuutos-kynänsä. Olin hieman harmistunut ja heilutin konetta saaden transfom-kynäni, jota kokeilin myöhemmin. Ami-chan nimittäin unohti kirjastoon CD-levyn, jonka hän oli saanut Crystal Seminar-nimisestä koulusta. Ami-chan opiskeli siellä. Tutkin levyä Lunan kanssa huomatakseni, että se olikin Dark Kingdomin uusi suunnitelma kerätä ihmisten energiaa ja etsiä Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta. Ami-chan oli aiemmin ollut jotenkin poissaoleva, joten menin Lunan kanssa tutkimaan Crystal Seminar-koulua. Naamioiduin lääkäriksi transform-kynälläni. Löydettyäni Amin varoitin häntä koulun opettajasta, joka muuttui toiseksi youmaksi. Youma hyökkäsi kimppuuni ohjailemalla paperi-arkkeja, joilla se kiinnitti minut seinään. Minua pelotti ja aloin itkeä, minkä takia ikkunat hajosivat. Youma ei ollut moksiskaan, vaan aikoi hyökätä kimppuuni. Ami-chan vapautui hypnoosista ja käski youmaa lopettamaan. Hänen otsaansa ilmestyi Mercury-planeetan symboli ja Luna käski hänen sanoa Mercury Power Make-Up! Ami-chan yllättyi kun hän huomasi, että Luna osasi puhua, mutta hän totteli Lunaa ja hän muuttui Sailor Mercuryksi. Minun oli vaikea uskoa näkemääni todeksi. Sailor Mercury loihti käsistään sumua, joka esti youmaa näkemästä minua ja tovereitani. Youma yritti kuitenkin hyökätä kimppuuni, mutta se leikkasi pitkillä kynsillään vain paperit, joilla minut oli sidottu seinään. Tuxedo Mask nimittäin pelasti minut ja neuvoi minua taistelemaan. Tuhosin youman tiarani hyökkäyksellä"._

Crystal Tokion asukkaat liikkuivat jo ulkona, mutta kuningatar jatkoi miettimistä:

 _"Hieman myöhemmin tapasin Hino Rein. Samoihin aikoihin eräässä bussissa katosi matkustajia ja siitä liikkui ties millaisia huhuja. Rei oli yksi niistä, jotka siepattiin. Käytin jälleen transform-kynääni ja naamioiduin lentoemännäksi. Hyppäsin bussia kohti tarttuen sen takaseinään. Bussi saapui Dark Kingdomiin. Kaikkialla oli pimeää, kylmää ja pelottavaa. Aloin itkeä, mutta Luna otti minuun yhteyttä kommunikaattorilla, jonka olin saanut Lunalta. Ami-chan yritti paikantaa sijaintiani kannettavalla tietokoneella. He molemmat neuvoivat minua muuntautumaan. Tottelin ja Ami-chankin muuntautui siirtyen Lunan kanssa sinne, missä olin. Aloimme tutkia paikkoja ja löysimme siepatut ihmiset. He olivat pyörtyneet ja tuolloin näin Jadeiten, Dark Kingdomin Shitennounin katsovan pyörtynyttä Rei-chania uteliaana. Käskin hänen jättää Rei-chan rauhaan. Hän kertoi nimensä ja yritti hyökätä kimppuumme. Väistimme ja Sailor Mercury loi sumua neuvoen minua auttamaan siepattuja. Jadeite hyökkäsi kimppuumme jälleen samalla, kun Rei-chan heräsi. Hän tunnisti minut, vaikka olin muuntautunut. Rei-chan yritti hyökätä Jadeiten kimppuun ja hänen otsaansa ilmestyi Mars-planeetan symboli. Luna antoi hänelle muodonmuutos-kynän ja neuvoi häntä sanomaan Mars Power Make-Up! Rei-chan muuttui Sailor Marsiksi ja Jadeite yritti jäädyttää hänet, mutta Sailor Marsin voimat suojasivat häntä ja Luna neuvoi minua käyttämään tiaraani. Heitin tiarani Jadeiten ympärille, jonka seurauksena Jadeite ei voinut liikuttaa käsiään ja Sailor Mars hyökkäsi hänen kimppuunsa käyttämällä tulen hallitsemiseen pohjautuvia voimiaan, jonka seurauksena Jadeite pakeni. Hieman myöhemmin osallistuimme Prinsessa D-n juhlaan, sillä arvelimme Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun olevan hänellä. Se osoittautui kuitenkin vääräksi arveluksi. Tanssin Tuxedo Maskin kanssa, ennen kuin yksi Dark Kingdomin Shitennouneista siirsi youman Prinsessa D-n sisälle. Näimme Dark Kingdomin Shitennounit uudelleen ja he ilmoittivat etsivänsä Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta. Kun he lähtivät, nukahdin parvekkeella olevalle penkille. Tuxedo Mask suuteli minua. Luna käski Tuxedo Maskia pysymään kaukana minusta ja Tuxedo Mask lähti paikalta ilmoitettuaan etsivänsä Maboroshi_ _no Ginzuishouta"._

Crystal Tokion päivästä oli tulossa aurinkoinen ja taivaalla oli vain vähän pilviä. Kuningattaren ajatukset olivat kuitenkin muualla:

 _"Jonkin ajan kuluttua tapasin Kino Makoton. Hän oli yksinäinen, sillä ihmiset välttelivät häntä hänen vahvuutensa takia. Huomasin kuitenkin hänen olevan hyvä ruuanlaittaja. Aloimme tulla toimeen varsin hyvin. Esittelin hänet ystävilleni ja samalla kuulimme huhuja siitä, miten useita miehiä oli kadonnut eräässä morsiuspuku-liikkeessä. Heräsin myöhemmin samana yönä, sillä Tuxedo Mask herätti minut ja johdatti minut kaupungille, jossa youman hypnotisoima Motoki-oniisan hyökkäsi Mako-chanin_  
 _kimppuun. Mako-chan pyörtyi Motokin tavoin ja läheisen talon katolla oli mallinukke, jolla oli yllään morsiuspuku. Kyseinen mallinukke hohti vihreänä ja Ami-chan ja Rei-chan saapuivat paikalle, sillä Luna oli nähnyt minun seuraavan Tuxedo Maskia ja ilmoittanut asiasta tytöille käyttämällä kommunikaattoria. Muutuimme ja youma hyökkäsi kimppuumme. Sailor Mars torjui hyökkäyksen voimillaan, mutta youma nappasi Mako-chanin eteensä käyttäen häntä_ _kilpenä_ _. Emme voinneet hyökätä, sillä olisimme voineet satuttaa Mako-chania. Youman mekko muuttui mustaksi ja Nephrite ilmeistyi paikalle. Mako-chan oli hieman ihastunut Motokiin, mutta hän ymmärsi, että Motoki ei tuntenut samoin häntä kohtaan. Hän oli surullinen, mutta yritin rohkaista häntä. Mako-chan sanoi minua Usagi-chaniksi, sillä hän oli nähnyt minun ja muiden muuttuvan. Youma hyökkäsi minun ja muiden kimppuun, mutta Mako-chan vapautti itsensä youman otteesta ja heitti sen kaummas itsestään. Hänen otsaansa ilmestyi Jupiter-planeetan symboli ja Luna heitti hänelle muodonmuutos-kynän. Mako-chan sanoi Jupiter Power Make-Up muuttuen Sailor Jupiteriksi. Olin utelias ja Mako-chan tuhosi youman. Nephrite pakeni paikalta. Puihuimme Mako-chanin kanssa ja hän sanoi, että Motoki näytti tosi paljon hänen vanhalta poikaystävältään, joka oli särkenyt hänen sydämensä Mako-chanin edellisessä koulussa, paljastamalla Mako-chanille, että hänellä oli jo uusi tyttöystävä. Hän siirtyi toiseen kouluun, koska hän tunsi että hänelle oli jotain romantiikkaa tärkeämpää. Taistelun jälkeen Mako-Chan sanoi, että se oli Sailor Senshinä oleminen. Luna antoi minulle puolikuu-sauvan ja sanoi, että olen Sailor Senshien johtaja, ja että tehtäväni on löytää Kuun prinsessa ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Myöhemmin Tuxedo Mask antoi tiedotusvälineille haastattelun, jossa hän mainitsi etsivänsä Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta. Zoisite käytti sitä suunnitelmaa hyväkseen ja aivopesi kaikki Tokion ihmiset etsimään Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta käyttämällä tiedotus-välineitä. Luna näytti meille Game Center Crown-pelihallin komentohuoneen ja sanoi epäilevänsä Tuxedo Maskin aikeita. Suutuin ja ryntäsin muualle. Zoisite varasti energiaa Tokion väeltä ja minulle tuli voimaton olo. Olisin pyörtynyt, jos Tuxedo Mask ei olisi tarttunut toiseen käteeni. Samaan aikaa muut Sailor Senshit taistelivat Zoisitea vastaan ja pian Queen Berylkin saapui paikalle, jossa muut taistelivat Zoisitea vastaan. Epäiröin auttaa muita Senshejä, sillä minulla ei ollut mitään erityisiä voimia. Tuxedo Mask oli kuitenkin saanut selville, että minä olen Sailor Moon ja onnistui ylipuhumaan minut taistelemaan. Muutuin ja etsin muut tytöt. Heitin puolikuu-sauvasta Queen Beryliä kohti uuden hyökkäyksen nimeltä Moon Healing Escalation. Olin nähnyt Sailor V-pelihahmon käyttävän kyseistä sauvaa sillä tavalla ja päätin kokeilla sitä. Zoisite suojasi Beryliä ja hyökkäykseni osui häneen. Beryl kuljetti Zoisiten Dark Kingdomiin ja sauvani palautti Tokion ihmisille heiltä varastetun energian. Pyörryin sen jälkeen ja heräsin Tuxedo Maskin kotona. Hänen oikea nimensä oli Chiba Mamoru, jonka kanssa minulla oli ollut pieniä erimielisyyksiä. Mamoru paljasti etsivänsä Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta selvittääkseen todellisen henkilöllisyytensä. Mamoru oli menettänyt muistinsa kolarissa ollessaan nuorempi. Mamoru oli menettänyt perheensäkin kyseisessä onnettomuudessa, eikä hän ollut varma, mikä oli hänen oikea nimensä. Hän oli nähnyt unia prinsessasta, joka sanoi Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Siksi hän alkoi etsiä Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta. Hän arveli saavansa muistinsa takaisin Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun avulla ja hän kysyi, miksi minä etsin Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta. En ollut tuolloin varma kaikista syista, mutta sanoin, että Maboroshi no Ginzuishou piti löytää ja sitä piti suojella. Lähdin kotiin pohtiakseni asioita. Zoisite teki uuden siirtonsa laittamalla erään kaupan myymään CD-levyjä, jotka hypnotisoivat levyjen kuuntelijat etsimään Sailor Moonia. Minua pelotti aluksi, mutta muutuin Sailor Mooniksi ja palautin Tokion väen ennalleen sauvani hyökkäyksellä, jota olin aiemmin käyttänyt Zoisitea vastaan. Zoisite hyökkäsi kimppuuni ja yritti saada minut kertomaan, missä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou oli, vaikka en edes tiennyt, missä se oli. Muut Senshit yrittivät pelastaa minut, mutta Zoisite tyrmäsi heidät käyttämällä voimiaan. Tuxedo Mask saapui paikalle ja pelasti minut. Hän taisteli Zoisitea vastaan, mutta Zoisite oli vahvempi. Tuxedo Mask sanoi, että minä olin hänen todellinen unelmansa. Zoisite yritti hyökätä kimppuuni, mutta joku haavoitti häntä bumerangilla ja vilkaisin suuntaan, josta bumerangi oli heitetty nähdäkseni, että kyseisen aseen oli heittänyt Sailor V. Hänen asunsa oli erilainen kuin Sailor V-pelissä ja hänen seurassaan oleva valkoinen kissa sanoi, että Sailor V on Kuun prinsessa. Tiarani muuttui ja Zoisite lähti paikalta harmistuneena. Tuxedo Mask lähti paikalta"._

Kuningatar vilkaisi oikealle jatkaen menneiden muistelua:

 _"Myöhemmin Kunzite houkutteli Minako-chanin(Sailor V-n)Tokyo Towerille saadakseen Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun. Seurasimme Minako-chania ja aloimme taistella Kunzitea vastaan. Hänen hyökkäyksensä osui minuun, mutta Tuxedo Mask, jonka kanssa olin aiemmin puhunut, pelasti minut. Neuvoin häntä pakenemaan ja yritin taistella Kunzitea vastaan. Kunzite aikoi hyökätä kimppuuni, mutta Tuxedo Mask_ _hyppäsi eteeni suojellen minua hyökkäykseltä. Hän kaatui syliini pyörtyen. En halunnut uskoa näkemääni todeksi. Surun murtamana aloin huutaa ja tiarani katosi. Otsaani ilmestyi kultainen puolikuu-symboli ja Minako-chanin otsassa ollut puolikuu-symboli katosi korvautuen Sailor Venuksen tiaralla. Ylleni ilmestyi valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Muut ymmärsivät minun olevan Kuun prinsessa ja Mamorulta aiemmin saamani kellon viisari alkoi liikkua taaksepäin. Muistin kaiken menneisyydestä. Olin ollut Kuun prinsessa ja Mamoru oli ollut Maan prinssi. Olimme rakastuneet toisiimme, mutta eräänä päivänä Maan ihmiset yrittivät vallata Kuun valtakunnan, Silver_ _Millenniumin. Prinssi oli suojellut minua, kun eräs nainen_ _oli yrittänyt haavoittaa minua miekallaan. Prinssi oli suojellut minua silloin, aivan kuten hän oli suojellut minua Kunziten hyökkäykseltä. Aloin itkeä ja kyyneleeni muuttui Maboroshi no Ginzuishouksi parantaen Mamorun, sillä Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimaa siirtyi Mamorun kehoon. Queen Beryl saapui paikalle ja käski_ _Kunziten ottaa Maboroshi no Ginzuishou Dark Kingdomiin. Senshit yrittivät suojella minua, mutta Kunzite sieppasi Mamorun kadoten hänen ja Berylin kanssa. Myöhemmin paljastui, että Minako-chan oli Sailor Senshien johtaja ja hän oli esittänyt Kuun prinsessaa suojellakseen minua ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta. Minun oli vaikea uskoa kuulemaani todeksi ja pyörryin. Seuraavana päivänä hiukseni olivat kasvaneet. Tytöt auttoivat minua sen asian kanssa ja päätimme lopulta mennä Kuuhun saadaksemme selville, mitä menneisyydessä tapahtui. Menimme Kuuhun Sailor Teleporttauksen avulla ja löysimme kiveen juuttuneen miekan. Senshit yrittivät vetää sitä irti ja Venus onnistui vetämään sen irti. Näimme Queen Serenityn hologrammin. Queen Serenity kertoi menneisyyden tapahtumista. Hän sanoi, että Maboroshi no_ _Ginzuishoun voima riippuu sydämestäni. Lopulta hän katosi. Vähän sen_ _jälkeen, kun olimme palanneet Maahan, Senshit ja minä taistelimme Shitennouneja vastaan, sillä he olivat jäädyttäneet Tokion. Venus paljasti, että Shitennounit olivat olleet Mamorun henkivartijoita ja sen, että Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat olleet rakastuneet toisiinsa. Toisin sanoen, Shitennounit oli aivopesty pahoiksi. Senshit eivät voineet taistella rakastamiaan miehiä vastaan. Shitennouneilla ei ollut aavistustakaan totuudesta ja he hyökkäsivät Senshien kimppuun. En voinut katsoa sitä ja heitin bumerangini kohti Shitennouneja pakottaen heidät lopettamaan. Shitennounit yrittivät hyökätä kimppuuni. Käytin puolikuu-sauvani hyökkäys palauttaakseni Tokion ennalleeen. Senshit yrittivät pelastaa rakastamansa miehet Sailor Planet Attack-hyökkäyksellä, mutta Shitennounit pakenivat. Seuraavana päivänä olimme Ami-chanin kotona tutkimassa miekkaa, jonka Venus oli vetänyt kivestä. Olin aiemmin nähnyt Mamorun näköisen miehen ja näin hänet uudelleen Motokin seurassa. Kyseinen mies sanoi, että muistutin Sailor Moonia. Hermostuin ja pakenin paikalta. Myöhemmin Mako-chan halusi tavata meidät komentohuoneessa. Menimme sinne, mutta Mako-chan yritti ottaa Maboroshi_ _no Ginzuishoun minulta. Rei-chan potkaisi hänet seinää vasten. En ymmärtänyt tilannetta._ _Komentohuoneen hälytys alkoi soida ja Mamoru ja Motoki hyökkäsivät kimppuumme. Motoki, joka oli hypnotisoitu, nappasi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun minulta. Minako-chan ja muut olivat kuitenkin muuntautuneet ja Minako-chan tainnutti Motokin ottaen Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun Motokilta. Mamoru nappasi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun Minako-chanilta. Luna yritti hyökätä Mamorun kimppuun, mutta Mamoru haavoitti Lunaa. Muutuin ja yritin hyökätä Tuxedo Maskin kimppuun Moon Healing Escalationilla, hän kuitenkin torjui hyökkäyksen heilauttamalla viittaansa. Kun hänen viittansa oli pudonnut alemmas, näimme Queen Berylin. Hän sanoi Tuxedo Maskia Maan prinssiksi. Hermostuin enemmän. Mako-chan heräsi ja muuttui Sailor Jupiteriksi taistellen rinnallamme, sillä Moon Healing Escalation oli parantanut hänet ja Lunan, kun olin yrittänyt hyökätä Mamorun kimppuun kyseisellä hyökkäyksellä. Komentohuone alkoi tuhoutua, joten Sailor Mercury siirsi meidät muualle. Queen Beryl sitoi meidät hiuksillaan ja yritti saada minut paljastamaan Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun salaisuuden. Sailor Venus muisti, että Beryl oli se nainen, joka Metalian avulla aivopesi Maan ihmiset hyökkäämään Kuuhun. Minäkin muistin sen tapauksen. Venus nosti oikeaa kättään ja Kuun miekka ilmestyi hänen käteensä. Hän leikkasi Berylin hiukset kyseisellä miekkalla ja yritti hyökätä Berylin kimppuun. Beryl_ _torjui hyökkäyksen energia-kilvellä. Minä poimin Kuun miekan ja hyökkäsimme Beryliä kohti. Muut Senshit heittivät Berylin valtikan sivulle voimiensa avulla ja Mercury oli huomannut, että Beryl sai voimansa kaulassaan olevasta korusta. Kyseiseen koruun nimittäin siirtyi Queen Metalian voimaa. Iskin miekan terän kyseiseen koruun. Beryl käski minua luovuttamaan, mutta kieltäyidyin luovuttamasta. Yritin saada Tuxedo Maskin muistamaan todellisen itsensä ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishou alkoi hohtaa miekan tavoin. Berylin kaulakoru halkesi palasiksi ja hän muuttui tuhkaksi kadoten. Miekkaan ilmestyi kirjoitus. Mamoru nappasi miekan ja palasi portaalin kautta Dark Kingdomiin. Ryntäsin hänen peräänsä. Senshitkin saapuivat Dark Kingdomiin. Valitettavasti he joutuivat taistelemaan Shitennouneja vastaan. He onnistuivat kuitenkin pelastamaan Shitennounit palauttamalla Shitennounien muistin siitä, keitä kenraalit oikeasti olivat. Lopulta Senshit ja Shitennounit saapuivat paikalle, jossa taistelin Mamorua vastaan. Heidän avullaan nappasin Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun itselleni ja käytin sen voimaa Queen Metaliaa vastaan, sillä Queen Metaliakin oli ilmestynyt paikalle. Kunzite neuvoi minua tähtäämään Queen Metalian otsassa olevaan merkkiin. Tein kuten neuvottiin ajatellen ystäviäni ja Queen Metalia katosi Mamorun palatessa ennalleen. Senshit olivat taistelun aikana siirtäneet muodonmuutos-kyniensä voimia miekkaan, jonka Mamoru oli pudottanut taistelun aikana. Miekasta siirtyi energiaa Kuuhun ja Silver Millennium palasi ennalleen. Muodonmuutos-rintaneulani halkesi ja pyörryin. Heräsin vähän ajan kulutua. Halusin antaa Sensheille ja Shitennoineille hieman omaa aikaa. Ehdotin sitä Mamorulle ja hänen suostuttuaan menin hänen kanssaan Kuuhun, sillä Lunalla oli asiaa. Näimme Queen Serenityn hologrammin ja sen kadottua, pienelle marmori-korokkeelle ilmestyi uusi muodonmuutos-rintaneula. Laitoin Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun uuden muodonmuutos-rintaneulani sisälle. Siitä on jo vuosia, mutta en ole unohtanut sitä. Small Lady ja hänen neljä ystäväänsä saavat joskus kuulla kyseisistä tapahtumista. Vielä ei kuitenkaan ole sopiva aika. Small Ladyn neljä ystävää muistuttavat kovasti vanhempiaan, Senshejä ja Shitennouneja._


End file.
